User blog:Mega Man 9 Secret?
Mega Man 9 is a video game released in 20XX that, according to former Capcom community manager, Seth "S-Kill" Killian, has an undiscovered secret. And Mega Man 10 has a similar secret related to it. Is it true? Or is it fiction? Let's review what was found: [http://www.themmnetwork.com/2009/03/22/mystery-of-mega-man-9-continues-to-elude/ Full list here] I hope it is not something silly that was probably already found but isn't considered to be THE secret, like the Time Attack having a limit of 10:00:00 (Mega Man dies after this, and the message "Time's up!" appears) or being able to fight the dragon sub-boss several times in Wily Castle 1 by using the ladder. --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Here is other example, and that actually happened with me...: When you summon Rush Question in Mega Man 8, there is a chance that he will fall sleep or use his hologram (showing static). Apparently not many people know about that, and Sprites Inc is missing the sprites from Rush Question (as of 21:38, May 4, 2018 (UTC)). An user included it in MMKB as a new discovery. Funnily, I saw those around 2011-2012, but I may have thought it might already be known by those who played the game as Rush has similar actions in Mega Man 7 and Mega Man & Bass: The link to Sprites Inc shows what may happen when Rush uses Rush Search in MM&B. In MM7, Rush may find random junk with Rush Search, and if you summon his in a spot he can't dig, he will fall asleep. He also sleeps if you use Rush Coil and takes to long to use him. ]] So, if you find something "interesting" like that, see if someone already mentioned that somewhere. Who knows? That could be "the secret"? S-Kill quotes *''"I’m still not telling, but just in terms of relative scale of significance, as a fan I’d say my tidbit is definitely more interesting than some of the entries on this list, while less interesting than at least half."'' (From the list link above) *''"The MM9 surprise is nothing like unlocking some core functionality in the game–it’s just a little surprise, and you can enjoy the whole game without ever knowing anything about it."''TMMN - Has Anyone Unlocked the Secret of Mega Man 9? Some notable stuff Stages Some areas from Endless Mode are similar to previous games: *Mega Man: Wily Castle 1 *Mega Man 2: Boss room from Flash Man's Stage *Mega Man 2: Heat Man's Stage *Mega Man 2: Wily Castle 3 Also, one part of Splash Woman's Stage resembles Wave Man's Stage from Mega Man 5. Items *In Tornado Man's Stage, there is one part of the stage that resembles a E Tank, hinting the E Tank hidden in the clouds. *There is a Life Capsule hidden in Dr. Wily's mark in Wily Castle 2. It can be taken with Hornet Chaser. Characters *The reporter in the opening resembles Chun-Li from Street Fighter. *Bass has a cameo in the ending. *When using Laser Trident, Mega Man's color resembles Bad Box Art Mega Man. Misc. *Dr. Wily's Swiss Bank account, 19-871-217, is the release date of the first Mega Man game, December 17, 1987 (1987/12/17). *The last boss defeated will not appear in the scene Wily talks with the bosses, as it is from the point of view of the defeated boss. *Roll's costume in the ending matches the one she is currently using, if it is changed in the shop. *One part of Dr. Light's Laboratory resembles the device from the opening scene of Mega Man 4.TMMN - The Final Mega Man 9 Secret? References and links *The Mega Man Network: GameTrailers Takes on the Mystery of Mega Man 9 *Mega Man 9 maps ----